The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for distributing messages over wide area networks such as the Internet.
Cloud computing provides computation, software, data access, and storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services. Cloud computing provides a way to increase capacity or add capabilities without investing in new infrastructure, training new personnel, or licensing new software.
Cloud computing provides a new supply, consumption, and delivery model for information technology (IT) services based on Internet protocols. It can take the form of web-based tools or applications that users can access and use through a web browser as if the programs were installed locally on their own computers. Applications and/or data are delivered through the Internet and are accessed from a web browser. The business software and data are stored on servers at a remote location. Typically, cloud computing infrastructures include services delivered through shared data centers and appear as a single point of access.
As the need increases to cheaply deliver, with low latency, large quantities of data to a multitude of global recipients over the Internet, improved message delivery methods and systems are desired to fulfill this need.